Costume Havoc
by Panny
Summary: Halloween for the DB folks


Costume Havoc 

  
Marron smiled, placing a photo in her scrap book. Her thoughts wandered to the days leading up to it, up to Halloween.

My parents were going away, so I was staying at the Son house for a few days. When I got there, Pan gave me the scare of my life, but not on purpose. She was running around in an apron, orange goo clinging to her in everyplace possible. She quickly greeted me and went back to work, shoving a knife into a pumpkin, then pulling of the top. She shoved her hand inside and placed the contents of the vegetable into a large bowl, already half full. I moved to throw it away but Pan quickly grabbed it from me.

"I need that. I still have to bake the seeds. If you want, you can help." 

I politly declined, not wanting to get dirty, then I watched in amazement as Pan used her ki to skillfully carve the pumpkin. Glancing around I realized she must have gotten up really early that morning. There were at least fifty carved pumpkins on the floor, seven of which were made to look like dragonballs. There were also trays of baked pumpkin seeds, which I dumped into various containers for storage.

"You seem pretty excited Pan. I've never seen you like this." 

Pan nodded, continuing her work. "I love halloween, and I haven't been to a costume party in so long. Plus I've got the perfect costume."

"Really? What is it?" I asked. Pan shook her head, smiling mischievously. 

"I see, a secret. That's okay. I don't even know what I'm dressing as."

"You mean you still don't know!" she shouted, busting my eardrums. "C'mon, it's time to get you a costume." She bolted towards the door, but I pulled her back. Cautiously, I pulled a few strands of orange from her hair. "Oh, right." She moaned. "I better shower, be right back!"

Five minutes later Pan was back, clean and changed. We jumped into her air car and took off towards the mall.

"How about this one?" Pan held up a black ninja costume, sizing me up. I quickly shook my head, then one costume caught my interest. It was a princess' dress. A beautiful pink, with flowing sashes and jewels. It was absolutely perfect. I grabbed it and ran to the register. Pan caught up with me as I left. 

We talked the rest of the way home, but I don't remember what about. When we got there Pan said she had somewhere to go so I went up for bed. I quickly brushed out my silky blond hair, and pulled on a sky blue nightgown, then crawled into bed. I fell asleep almost instantly.

When I woke up, I could hear everyone walking around downstairs. I was surprised that no one was in their costumes, even though the party was in less than an hour. Gohan quickly explained that they like to keep their costumes secret till the last minute. The idea seemed pretty strange, but I'm not one to question tradition.

"Oh Marron, if you're ready now, Goten can drive you. Just throw your costume in a bag and change there." I'm sure my face turned red when Videl said that, and the color must have deepened when Goten came in. I nodded and he took my arm. I could still feel the heat in my face as I got in his car and we left.

"So, how do you like Halloween at the Son household?" he asked jokingly.

"It interesting." I was trying not to say too much, or too little. I always got nervous around him. Goten is just too kind, cute and sweet to be relaxed with. He laughed at my answer, then to my surprise, he put his arm around my shoulders. I stiffened involuntarily, making him glance at me sideways and pull back apologizing.

"No, it's okay!" I stuttered, now mad at myself. "You just surprised me is all." I took his arm and put it back where it had been. He laughed again, and drove the rest of the way in an awkward silence.

When we got to Capsule Corp, I ran into one of the many bathrooms to change. I couldn't help admiring the large, beautiful bath with it's luxurious drapes and the intricate designs on the tiles of the wall. It was amazing that in all the time I'd spent in that building I'd never been in that room before. I felt even more like a princess dressing in there.

When I came out, Bulma was the first one to see me. My eyes widened at her costume. She was wearing something similar to a santa suit, but it had a short skirt, high leather boots, and the top cut low, exposing part of her chest. I noticed a small whip she held in her hand, and stared at it puzzled. She caught my glance and laughed.

"Don't worry." She said. "You'll get it once the rest of my costume is here."

"It's NOT gonna be here!" I jumped at Vegeta's voice. It was always so hard and cold that it made me shudder. 

"Please" Bulma begged. "You'll be so cute."

"I don't care! I ain't no reindeer." I laughed involuntarily as I realized what was happening. He shot me a sideways glare that shut me up right away. Bulma continued pleading with Vegeta as she pulled him down the hall.

"Marron, how could you!" Bra squeeled behind me. I turned and gasped, finding her in the same costume as me. "But, that's my costume!" I yelled, a little louder than I had planned to. Bra laughed and pulled me to her mothers room. "We can't just look like this can we?" she asked. I cocked an eyebrow, confused by her comment. 

Standing back, I watched as Bra rummaged through Bulma's drawers. "Here we go." She said triumphantly, pulling out what looked like a shampoo bottle.

Bra dragged me to her bathroom, and shoved my head in the sink, running cold water over my hair. "What are you doing!" I yelled, trying to pull away from the freezing water.

"I'm dying you're hair blue so we can go as twins."

"Are you crazy!" I yelled. "I don't want blue hair." Bra laughed as she dumped the dye on my head. I shreiked as I saw the blue splatering on the cold white porcelain. When she had finished I looked in the mirror with more surprise than anger. We really looked like twins, and to be honest I was suprised Bra had come up with such a perfect solution so quickly.

Bra and I walked into the main room together. Everyone looked towards us, smiling with surprise. "Wow." Videl commented. "And Pan said you didn't have a costume ready till yesterday." We both smiled and sat down.

I looked aroung the room, at everyones costumes. Of course, Videl and Gohan were dressed as the Great Saiya-men, anyone could have predicted that. Chichi was wearing a furry mouse costume that I imagine must have been hot as hell in.

I bursted out laughing when my eyes fell on Bulma and Vegeta. Apparently they, or Bulma, had come to the agreement that he just had to wear the horns, but everytime Bulma put them on his head, he pulled them off. "C'mon" she begged. "If you don't do this I'll look stupid."

"You look stupid either way, so why should I?" he retorted. Goten walked in then, laughing hysterically, making both Vegeta and Bulma gave him icy stares. I watched him come in and sit between Bra and me. He was wearing an army uniform, and was looking even better then usual. In unison Bra and I leaned towards him. He jumped in shock.

"Man!" he exclaimed. "How long did you practice that?" We both shrugged. Neither of us had planned on it, we both just wanted the same thing. "Say, where's Pan?" Goten asked, quickly forgetting what had just happened. 

"She'll be out soon." Bulma assured him. I glanced into the hall and made out a lavendar haired figure coming in. "Trunks!" I yelled out with joy, jumping up and running to him. I pulled him into a tight hug, but I loosened and retighten my grip several times. He felt softer' than usual. More curvy.

"Hey there Marron." Came a voice, much higher than expected. I screamed and ran backwards to the room in shock. I could hear laughter behind me. "What's wrong Marron?" Goten asked me with worry. "Trunks is a girl!" I yelled. More laughter came from the hallway.

"Pan! You look great." Bulma complimented her. "Trunks' clothes fit you well." 

My mouth dropped open in shock. She was dressed as Trunks, what a costume! She had even cut off nearly all her hair! I mean, it had reached her butt that morning. 

Just then Trunks came in, and scratched his head, looking at Pan. He gave her a confused look, then walked away, muttering something. When he finally returned, I noticed he wasn't wearing a costume. 

"Trunks? Where's your costume?" Bulma asked the question I'm sure everyone was asking in their minds. I saw him looking around the room, then stopping on me and Bra. His chest shook as he laughed inwardly.

"Can't you tell?" he asked, confusing me. "I'm Pans twin." I groaned at the tackiness of his answer. I couldn't believe he would do such a stupid thing to get out of wearing a costume. Still, Pan seemed happy enough. Just cause the guy she likes is paying attention to her. Honestly. Still, I'm one to talk. Me and Bra were clinging to Goten for the whole night. Nothing came out of it though.

The rest of the party was pretty lifeless compared to it's start. We talked, laughed and in the end we judged each others costumes. Of course, Pan won that one. Gohan and Videl were upset they didn't, but I don't remember the Saiya-men being so old. Besides, it wouldn't have been fair since they were essentially dressed as themselves.

At the end, Bulma brought in an automatic camera to take everyones picture. A strange Santa-woman, a reindeer man pulling off his horns, the Great Saiya-men, twin princess', twin fighters, a soldier, and a big mouse. An odd picture, but a great memory.


End file.
